Pluviophile
by Kavyana
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha terjengkang mendapati seorang gadis dengan tubuh melayang dan mata berpendar dari balik rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Hantu itu ... Hyuuga Hinata: pembawa sial. (Berdasarkan plot dari Ethernal Dream Chowz) Untuk #SHDL2017


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]

* * *

Pluviophile

.

Untuk SHDL 2017

(Berdasarkan **plot** dari **Gina Atreya [Ethernal Dream Chowz]** : Ada kabar aneh di Pub HauntedGal, sebuah cerita hantu. Ketika suatu hari Sasuke salah masuk ke toilet perempuan di pub tersebut karena dikejar-kejar seorang _stalker_ (Sasuke berprofesi sebagai model) ia memutuskan bersembunyi di sana. Tak lama, ia mendengar tangis tersedu-sedu dari bilik toilet. Yang aneh, tidak tampak sepasang kaki dari luar bilik, yang membuat Sasuke heran dan akhirnya nekat membuka pintu bilik. Ia kaget setengah mati karena menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dengan rambut panjang menutupi seluruh wajah dan kilatan matanya berpendar di tengah keremangan toilet pub. Mengutip cerita hantu yang sering beredar di pub tersebut, Sasuke harus menghabiskan waktu seminggu dengangadis hantu pembawa kesialan. Sekali lagi, nama hantu itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.)

.

Sasuke | Hinata

AU, Fantasy, Romance, Horor,

* * *

 _I_

 _Sekali lagi. Hinata Hyuuga menadah tangannya pada hujan yang masih betah bertamu di selasar pub. Larik-larik air menyalaminya khidmat. Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia seperti menyelami danau bening yang permukaannya tenang dalam belaian angin pegunungan. Pikiran dan hatinya diam. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Saat ini juga, ia siap. Ia akan melakukannya._

 _Malam telah mencapai puncaknya tiga jam yang lalu._

 _Pekerjaan Hinata selesai tepat di tengah malam. Malam ini ia menyanyikan sepuluh lagu. Kesemuanya adalah lagu favoritnya. Ia juga menggunakan gitar kesayangannya. Paling tidak, ia pernah benar-benar bersenang-senang tanpa perlu terganggu memikirkan ingatan-ingatan orang lain di benaknya._

 _..._

HauntedGal. Meski namanya terdengar aneh, pub di pinggiran kota Tokyo ini adalah tempat yang tenang. Bangunannya terlihat tua (sepertinya berumur lebih dari 10 tahun). Didominasi warna kayu pada hampir seluruh bangunan membuatnya terlihat nyaman. Furniturnya mengkilat oleh politur. Ditambah lampu-lampunya yang bersinar kuning oranye membuat nuansa hangat menguar sampai ke jalanan. Musik klasik senantiasa terdengar dari pengeras suara yang tertanam di langit-langit. Dua hari di akhir pekan, panggung kecil di sudut ruangan akan diisi oleh penampilan live music.

Sasuke Uchiha hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu sendirian, paling tidak sampai tengah malam. Sebagai model yang sedang naik daun, berita tentangnya sedang hangat diperbincangkan. Ia adalah salah satu _headline_ di dunia hiburan. Wartawan-wartawan media _entertainment_ tak pernah absen mengunjungi rumahnya (karena itu ia lebih sering menginap di apartemen manajernya). Bahkan, tak sedikit penggemar fanatiknya yang rela mengejar dan menguntit kemanapun dia pergi.

Dari manajernya, Sasuke mendengar di HauntedGal ia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan. Namun, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuknya. Baru setengah jam ia menyamankan duduknya, pesanannya bahkan belum datang, terdengar jepretan kamera disertai cahaya _blitz_ mengarah padanya. Ada dua kemungkinan: antara ia tidak pandai berkamuflase dengan sekitar atau penggemarnya, ralat, _stalker_ nya, punya ketajaman mata setara _byakugan_ (meminjam istilah di _manga_ favoritnya).

Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, Sasuke segera kabur. Ia memilih pintu kecil di sebelah bar minuman. Seperti dugaannya, pintu itu mengarah ke toilet, tapi sialnya ia telanjur masuk ke toilet perempuan.

...

 _Hinata menarik tangannya. Sejenak, ia memandang dan memain-mainkan jemarinya yang basah. Angin dini hari mengembus kencang. Karet ikat rambutnya putus. Satu ingatan berkelebat di kepalanya. Kali ini tentang kepergian yang tenang di sebuah kamar putih dengan tangan dalam genggaman kekasih. Kedua tangan itu keriput dan tipis. Itu ingatan seminggu yang lalu, ketika Hinata membantu seorang nenek menyeberang jalanan._

 _Seulas senyum melengkung di bibir Hinata. Setidaknya, itu perpisahan yang tidak begitu menyedihkan. Setidaknya, itu perpisahan di waktu dan cara yang wajar. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun, ia ingin terbebas dari kemampuan ini. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya._

 _Satu langkah, Hinata menyusur jalan di bawah selimut hujan._

 _..._

Dada Sasuke berdebar kencang. Antara takut dipergoki _stalker_ nya dan takut dipergoki berada di toilet perempuan oleh orang lain. Toilet itu menggunakan penerangan yang remang. Sasuke bersembunyi di salah satu bilik.

Beberapa menit diam, tidak ada yang terjadi. Tak ada satupun orang yang memasuki toilet. Sasuke lega. Ia terbebas dari penggemar gila itu, tapi entah kenapa terasa ada yang mengganjal. Udara di sekitar Sasuke terasa makin dingin. Dan, itu membuatnya merinding. Belum sempat memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya, Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara dari bilik di sampingnya.

Suara itu makin lama makin keras. Terdengar seperti rintihan bercampur tangisan. Sasuke keluar pelan-pelan dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Alih-alih berjalan ke pintu keluar, Sasuke melirik bilik asal suara itu. Pandangannya merendah ke bawah pintu. Kosong. Tidak terlihat ada kaki yang menapak. Berbagai asumsi melayang di kepala Sasuke. Salah satunya adalah mitos tentang hantu yang—dikatakan—sesungguhnya menjadi asal usul nama pub ini. (Ia juga sekilas mendengar cerita ini dari manajernya).

Sasuke merinding. Tapi, lebih dari ketakutannya, ia sebenarnya penasaran. Selama hidupnya, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat hantu atau punya pengalaman spiritual semacam itu. Maka, ia berjingkat kemudian menempelkan telinganya di pintu bilik.

Benar, suara itu berasal dari sana. Tangannya terangkat, hendak mendorong pintu itu. Ia sama sekali mengabaikan kemungkinan jika orang di dalam adalah wanita yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang biasa orang lakukan di toilet.

Namun, belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan tenaganya, pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Dan, Sasuke seketika jatuh terjengkang. Ia berteriak tertahan. Tubuhnya kaku dan gemetar di saat bersamaan. Sosok di balik pintu itu melayang dan memandangnya dengan mata yang menyala dari balik rambutnya yang panjang terurai. Suara rintihannya berubah menjadi teriakan yang memekakkan.

...

 _Dalam gerakan pelan yang terkesan anggun dan penuh penghayatan, Hinata menaiki pagar pembatas jembatan. Gitarnya ia sandarkan di samping. Beberapa saat, ia membiarkan angin dingin dan hujan menjamah tubuhnya. Matanya memejam. Batinnya menghitung mundur.  
3  
2  
1  
Ia lepaskan pegangan sekaligus seluruh kekuatannya. Ia biarkan lengan hujan menyerahkan tubuhnya tenggelam pada air dingin sungai. Kini, ia telah bebas._

 _Begitulah yang Hinata pikirkan sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran dan udara di paru-parunya sepenuhnya berganti dengan air._

 _Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum._

...

Refleks Sasuke yang tidak banyak tersisa berhasil menggerakkan kakinya ke pintu keluar. Namun sial, di balik pintu ia menabrak ember berisi air pel sehingga ia terjengkang keras di lantai. Satu kakinya terjebak di dalam ember pel. Pakaiannya basah. Rambutnya terkena busa. Sasuke mengangkat kepala. Suara jepretan kamera dan cahaya _blitz_ muncul berkali-kali. Belum berhasil memproses semua yang terjadi, seseorang menyeretnya menjauh.

...

 _Hinata membuka mata. Ia dalam keadaan terduduk dengan seseorang di depan yang memindainya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan._

 _"Kau benar-benar mengikuti saranku rupanya," ucapnya sambil bersedekap. "Bodoh."_

 _Hinata melirik sekitar dari ujung matanya. 'Pub?' bukankah aku sudah mati?' batinnya heran._  
 _"Orochimaru, beraninya kau menggagalkan rencanaku," bentaknya kemudian._

 _"Apa untungnya menggagalkan rencanamu." Orochimaru menjawab santai, "Kau sudah mati. Jasadmu ada di dasar sungai, tapi jiwamu masih tertahan di dunia ini."_

 _Hinata men_ _aikkan_ _alisnya, heran. "Maksudmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku bisa bebas jika mati?" Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memerhatikan sekilas tubuhnya, "Kenapa aku masih ada di sini?"_

 _Orochimaru tertawa dan menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya. "Kau menyerap informasi dengan cara yang salah, Hyuuga." Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan menyamankan punggung di sandaran kursi, "Tidak semudah itu cenayang lepas dari takdirnya. Apalagi dengan cara paksaan seperti yang kau lakukan."_

 _Hinata tersentak sesaat. "Lalu sekarang?" tanyanya. Ia sedikit panik._

 _"Terima hukumanmu. Kau akan melayang-layang di dunia ini sampai kau benar-benar jatuh cinta."_

 _Cara bicaranya pelan dan menyebalkan. Hinata benar-benar tidak menyukai orang ini._  
 _"Hah? Dongeng bodoh macam apa itu? Kau tidak pernah menyinggung ini sebelumnya," tukas Hinata kesal. Ia menggebrak meja. Dan, ia sedikit terkejut, ternyata ia masih bisa melakukannya._ _Tubuhnya masih solid meskipun terlihat sedikit transparan._

 _Orochimaru terbahak, "Kau tidak menanyakan itu sebelumnya." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, "Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah ikuti saja aturan mainnya. Di dunia ini, cinta bisa menyelamatkan segalanya. Memang terdengar konyol, tapi begitulah adanya. Lagipula, kau belum pernah jatuh cinta, bukan?"_

 _Hinata mendecih, "Kau menipuku."_

 _"Sebagai sesama cenayang, aku akan memberimu bantuan," ujar Orochimaru sembari bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku akan membuat orang yang bisa melihatmu terkena sial seumur hidup, kecuali ia bersedia menemanimu selama seminggu. Nah ... Gunakan waktu tujuh hari itu untuk menikmati hangatnya musim panas dan perasaan cinta yang berbunga-bunga," katanya menepuk pundak Hinata.  
_

 _..._

Sasuke dibawa ke sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya ini kantor manajer pub.

"Kau melihatnya?" Seseorang dengan rambut panjang menyerahkan handuk kecil padanya. Matanya terlihat aneh dengan lingkaran kuning melingkari pupilnya yang hitam. Sasuke juga tidak yakin orang ini perempuan atau laki-laki. Rambutnya panjang, lurus, dan berkilau. "Kau melihat Hinata?" tanyanya ulang karena Sasuke tak segera menjawabnya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke mengernyit heran, "Aku melihat hantu," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi dan nada ngeri.

Orang itu mengangguk-angguk, "Benar. Kau melihat Hinata," katanya terkekeh. "Kau tentu pernah mendengar cerita hantu tentang pub ini kan? Bahwa pub ini dinamai HauntedGal karena memang tempat ini berhantu sejak awal. Hinata adalah salah satu yang paling terkenal. Ia melayang 'kan? Rambutnya panjang dengan mata berpendar?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan ekspresi tegang.

"Ia adalah hantu pembawa kesialan," vonis orang itu dengan nada yang ditekankan, "Ia mati bunuh diri dengan mengiris-iris kulitnya sendiri dengan pecahan kaca, lalu menusuk-nusuk dirinya dengan _stapler_ dan berakhir dengan mengunyah sekotak obat nyamuk bakar." Orang itu makin mengeraskan suaranya dan membulatkan matanya, menonjolkan kesan horor pada nuansa ceritanya.

Sasuke yang tadinya tegang, kini berekspresi datar. Ia menggosok-gosok badannya dengan handuk. 'Orang ini horror _freak_ yang imajinatif,' batinnya tak acuh.

"Aku sendiri pernah mengalaminya. Jika kau tidak menemaninya selama tujuh hari, maka hidupmu akan selamanya dirundung kesialan, tidak hanya selamanya, tapi berlanjut di kehidupan selanjutnya."

* * *

II

Dan, akhirnya disinilah Sasuke. Duduk di sofa menghadap sosok melayang berambut panjang di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak memercayai ucapan orang aneh di pub tempo hari. Namun setelah mengalaminya, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain percaya. Dalam waktu 24 jam, ia merasa seperti ditimpa kesialan yang seharusnya ia terima selama sebulan. Mulai dari mobilnya yang menabrak pembatas di parkiran, _password_ apartemen manajernya yang entah kenapa berganti padahal tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang menggantinya, lalu kunci rumahnya yang patah, tersandung kaki sendiri dan jatuh ke kolam renang, dan pesanan seratus kotak _pizza_ yang salah alamat kepadanya. Sasuke hampir gila.

Mengesampingkan bahwa sosok di depannya ini adalah arwah penasaran, Sasuke melihat Hinata cukup cantik. Wajah dan tubuhnya tidak memperlihatkan bekas luka sama sekali—yang terlihat aneh jika dikaitkan dengan penyebab kematian yang dijelaskan oleh manajer pub tempo hari. Sasuke menyukai warna rambut sosok itu. Tapi, tidak matanya. Pemuda itu berjengit ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang. Mata itu masih berpendar dan melotot seram ke arahnya.

Sasuke berdeham, jantungnya berkejaran, "Jadi ... tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melihatmu?" ucap Sasuke seperti mengeja. Tangannya menggenggam.

"Aku tidak percaya pada kakek tua itu." Suara Hinata terdengar seperti dengungan yang disertai geraman kesal, "Apa? Aku harus jatuh cinta padamu? Aku mengerti cinta saja tidak."

Sasuke merinding. Hinata melayang memutarinya. Ia sama sekali tidak siap dengan penglihatan macam ini. Ditambah, seiring pergerakan sosok itu, udara yang makin dingin menggelitiki sekujur tubuhnya, terutama belakang lehernya. Maka, dengan gerakan kilat yang gemetar ia berlari sekuat tenaga memasuki kamar dan menggulung dirinya dalam selimut.

"Tuhan, apa salahku~" ratapnya.

Sasuke tidak tidur semalaman. Karena itu, ia bisa merasakan Hinata menungguinya di sudut ruangan.

...

Paginya, Sasuke terpekur di meja dapur dengan ponsel di tangan menampilkan artikel yang memberitakan skandal tentang dirinya. Itu sebabnya, di depan rumahnya kini terparkir beberapa mobil. Dan, jika lebih diperhatikan, akan terlihat cahaya _blitz_ berkedip-kedip sesekali. Oleh sebab artikel itu juga, beberapa waktu yang lalu manajernya menelepon bahwa untuk satu minggu ke depan semua jadwalnya dibatalkan. Agensi sedang mengurusnya dan ia diperintahkan untuk sementara diam di rumah. Ini seharusnya kesialan untuk setahun ke depan. Karirnya berakhir sudah.

"Uchiha Sasuke- _san_?" Suara Hinata mendengung.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Ia sampai melupakan keberadaan Hinata di sekitarnya.

"Kita akan menyalahkan Orochimaru. Tenang saja. Semuanya akan kembali normal dalam tujuh hari." Hinata menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Sasuke. "Selama itu, bantulah aku. Aku ingin pergi ke tempatku seharusnya. Aku tidak akan menakutimu."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendapati Hinata menunduk. Antara tidak percaya dan putus asa, ia menggumamkan persetujuan.

Hinata tersenyum, ia mendengungkan terima kasih bersama anggukan ringan. "Kau hanya perlu mengabaikan sosokku yang melayang dan agak transparan ini. Selain itu, aku tak ubahnya seperti manusia. Aku berjanji."

Sasuke mengambil gelas yang tadi disodorkan Hinata. Ia meloloskan napas pasrah. Jika ini yang harus dilakukan, maka ia akan melakukannya sampai akhir.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku kasar. Bagaimana sebenarnya kau mati?" Sesungguhnya Sasuke merasa aneh dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Bukankan ini adalah jenis pertanyaan yang hanya keluar di drama _horor fantasy?_

Hinata menggumam panjang. Bola matanya bergerak. Ia sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian lama. "Aku bunuh diri," ungkapnya kemudian.

Darah Sasuke berdesir. Rasa dingin tiba-tiba menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, "Jadi benar yang dikatakan manajer pub waktu itu?" ujar Sasuke dengan mata lebar. Genggaman tangannya pada gelas mengerat, menahan kengerian, "Bahwa kau mati dengan menyilet tubuh dengan pecahan kaca, lalu menusuk diri dengan _stapler_ , kemudian mengunyah sekotak obat nyamuk bakar?" lanjutnya dengan cepat.

Hinata melongo. Sesaat kemudian, ia terbahak. Tubuhnya limbung, tapi kemudian ia melayang-layang di sekitar meja makan. "Kakek tua itu membohongimu. Aku tidak sesadis dan sekonyol itu," katanya di antara tawa, "Apa? Mengunyah obat nyamuk bakar? Aku lebih tertarik untuk mengunyahnya hidup-hidup."

Sasuke terpana—lebih tepatnya tak percaya dengan semua keasingan ini. Ia tidak menyangka hantu memiliki emosi juga.

"Aku bunuh diri dengan cara yang biasa." Hinata berhenti dan duduk santai di atas kulkas, "Tapi kini aku sadar … sebiasa apapun, bunuh diri memang tetap pilihan mati yang keliru. Bahkan itu sebenarnya bukan pilihan, tapi pelarian."

...

Hari keempat. Sasuke belum terbiasa. Ia masih sering terkejut dengan kemunculan Hinata yang tiba-tiba di depannya. Ia juga masih merinding dan menggigil mendengar tawa arwah itu yang sering terdengar sepanjang hari. Bahkan, semalam ia hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika arrwah itu menyelinap di bawah selimutnya dan muncul tepat di depan wajahnya begitu Sasuke membuka mata.

Sasuke sontak berteriak dan jatuh terjengkang dari ranjang.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin bicara." Hinata terbahak sambil memegang perut karena geli. Sejurus kemudian, ia terdiam dan memandang dengan mata berkaca, "Rasanya menyenangkan bisa bicara dengan orang lain selain Si Menyebalkan Orochimaru."

Sasuke mengatur napasnya. Buatnya, ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. "Bicaralah. Tapi jangan bergerak dari posisimu." Ia hampir tidak bisa berdiri karea gemetar. Dengan susah payah ia berjalan dan mengambil tempat di sofa.

Manik mata Hinata mengawal gerakan Sasuke, "Apa dia akan sama saja seperti yang lain?" gumamnya pelan. Sasuke tidak mendengarkan.

"Baiklah." Hinata mengedikkan bahu. Paling tidak ia harus mencoba, meskipun hasilnya nanti akan sama saja dengan yang sebelumnya. "Sesuai aturan, aku harus jatuh cinta padamu, jika ingin terbebas dari dunia ini. Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa?" Dalam hati, ia menebak Hinata pastilah gadis yang cantik semasa menjadi manusia.

"Perlu kau tahu, aku dan manajer pub yang kau temui tempo hari adalah cenayang." Hinata mengganti posisinya menjadi telungkup di ranjang. "Kami bisa melihat bagaimana seseorang mati hanya dengan menyentuh tubuh meraka. Daripada anugerah, aku lebih merasa itu adalah kutukan." Perempuan itu memainkan tangannya di permukaan ranjang seperti sedang merajuk, "Bagaimana kau bisa hidup dengan kepala penuh ingatan-ingatan tentang kematian? Karena itu sebisa mungkin, aku menghindari orang-orang."

Sasuke menatap sangsi. Terlalu banyak hal gila yang harus ia percaya. "Apa kemampuan seperti itu memang benar-benar ada?"

"Kau tidak perlu percaya. Yang sekarang perlu adalah~" Hinata duduk tegak dan menangkup tapak tangannya di atas kepala, "Tolong tunjukkan pesonamu dan buat aku jatuh cinta."

Sasuke menganga.

...

Tumpukan majalah terkumpul di meja ruang tamu. Itu adalah majalah-majalah di mana foto Sasuke dimuat didalamnya. Ia sedikit banyak berharap, Hinata akan jatuh cinta padanya jika melihat pesonanya sebagai model majalah gaya.

Dengan ekspresi ceria dan antusias, Hinata duduk—namun tetap melayang tak menyentuh lantai—membolak-balik halaman majalah itu satu persatu. Sasuke memerhatikan dengan cermat dari sudut ruangan dengan earphone menyumpal telinga. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja arwah itu selalu terbahak setiap membalik halaman.

" _Hey_ , apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sasuke penasaran sekaligus kesal karena merasa ditertawakan.

"Orang-orang ini, terlihat bagus," jawab Hinata sambil mengarahkan telunjuk ke tumpukan majalah yang telah selesai ia buka, "Tapi entah kenapa, terlihat palsu."

Sasuke mendecih, "Kau naif dan polos." Ia kemudian mendekat dan mengangkat semua majalah itu, "Ini tidak akan berhasil. Kita cari cara lain."

...

Hari kelima. Hari yang cerah meski sedikit berawan. Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke kolam renang di halaman belakang rumah. Ia berencana membuat pesta _barbeque_. Persediaan daging dan sayur-sayuran baru saja dikirim oleh manajernya semalam bersama ancaman untuk ia jangan sekali-sekali keluar rumah sebelum diizinkan.

"Menurut pengalaman, wanita biasanya akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang pandai memasak," kata Sasuke sambil mengenakan celemek dan menyiapkan panggangan.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk memerhatikan. "Benarkah? Aku seratus kali lebih memerhatikan Orochimaru memasak, tapi aku tetap saja tidak menyukainya."

Sasuke tertawa hambar. "Aku punya faktor pendukung yang tidak dimiliki Orochimaru itu."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah ini."

Benar saja, begitu acara masak selesai dan semua makanan dihabiskan sendiri oleh Sasuke (hantu tidak bisa lapar, dan Sasuke kesal baru mengetahui fakta itu setelah ia lelah-lelah memasak), pemuda itu membuka baju dan bergerak mendekati Hinata dengan langkah menggoda yang dibuat-buat, "Faktor pendukung yang tidak dimiliki Orochimaru," katanya lalu memegang pipi Hinata. Ini adalah pertama kali Sasuke memegang sosok gadis itu. Meski sudah mengantisipasi, ia sedikit terkejut merasakan dingin yang menjalar di telapak tangannya.

Hinata menatap dengan ekspresi datar, " _Hentai_ ," ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Sasuke membatu. Telinganya memerah karena malu. Ia menantang pendaran mata Hinata, dan detik setelahnya ia menceburkan diri ke kolam. "Apa kau yakin pernah menjadi perempuan normal dulunya? Setidaknya hargai usahaku!" teriaknya menunjuk Hinata dan menyelam ke seberang kolam.

…

Hari keenam. Sasuke berjalan bolak-balik di ruang tamu. Ia sedang memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang membuat penggemar wanita-nya begitu memujanya. Fisik? Apa ketertarikan hantu berbeda dengan manusia? Hinata mengikuti di belakang. Ia berpikir, baru kali ini seorang manusia memikirkan serius jalan keluar masalahnya. Ia merasa terharu.

"Bagaimana jika kau melakukan apa yang kusukai," celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba. "Bisa jadi aku jatuh cinta karena kita menyukai hal yang sama."

Sasuke berhenti. _Benar juga_ , pikirnya. "Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Hujan dan gitar," sambar Hinata cepat.

Jawaban itu membuat Sasuke melemas. Ia duduk di sofa terdekat, "Hari ini sepertinya tidak akan hujan." Ia menunjuk langit di luar jendela, "Dan, aku tidak bisa bermain gitar. Sementara waktu kita tinggal sehari. Ini tidak akan berhasil."

Hinata tertegun. Ia memandang lurus Sasuke. Semakin lama, pandangannya semakin kabur. Matanya berair. Ia menangis.

Sasuke gelagapan, " _He-hei_ , jangan menangis!"

Hinata berbalik. Tangannya menutupi mata. Ia melayang dan bersembunyi di belakang sofa yang lain, "Terima kasih. Aku senang. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang memikirkanku seperti ini. Padahal apapun itu, aku akan tetap menghilang dan hidupmu akan kembali normal setelahnya."

Sasuke diam.

...

Hari ketujuh. Hari terakhir. Hinata di halaman belakang. Ia duduk memandangi langit yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hujan. Tangannya bertaut, benaknya membisik seakan bicara pada alam, ' _Paling tidak berikan aku penghiburan atas satu lagi kesempatan yang terlewat dan tidak sesuai harapan_.' Gadis arwah itu menunduk. Ia menyerah sudah.

Tiba-tiba, begitu saja, percikan air jatuh seperti hujan di depannya. Hanya di depannya. Ia mendongak dan mengerutkan kening mendapati air tersebut ternyata berasal dari ujung selang yang dipasang di pinggir atap.

Sasuke muncul dari belakang. "Aku membuatkanmu hujan," katanya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia kemudian menyodorkan gitar ke hadapan Hinata, "Ini. Kupinjamkan dari teman. Karena aku tidak bisa bermain gitar, aku jadi penonton saja."

...

Di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke, dari dalam sebuah mobil, seorang laki-laki berambut panjang, lurus, dan berkilau, memerhatikan rumah dengan teropong di tangan. Di sampingnya, kamera tergeletak dengan lensa terbuka. Matanya mengedip menampilkan pupil mata hitamnya yang dilingkari warna kuning. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum lebar yang makin terlihat seperti seringaian.

"Cinta memang seharusnya tidak direncanakan."

Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangan dan menjentikkan jarinya.

...

Di halaman belakang. Di bawah hujan buatan. Cahaya merah muncul malu-malu dari dada mereka. Mata mereka beradu. Waktu mengambil jeda. Udara mengaburkan rupa.

...

.

.

TAMAT

* * *

Pluviophile - a lover of rain;someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days.

* * *

a.n:

Aku berharap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Ini tulisan oneshot terpanjang di arsipku saat ini :D

Salam,

Kavya.

 _(22 Okt. | 11.34 PM)_


End file.
